dark on me
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: because jason hurts just as much as everyone else. the son of the sky and the demons in his mind [jiper] [angst] [i'm not even really sure what i just wrote but i hope you like it]


_~light the night up, you're my dark star_

 _and now you're falling away_

 _but i found in you what was lost in me_

 _in a world so cold and empty_

 _i could lie awake just to watch you breathe_

 _in the dead of night, you en-dark on me~_

 _-starset, dark on me-_

—

 _in which the darkness is taking over but jason won't give up_

—

twisted sheets and the screams

(rage, bright in the nightlife)

are you going to leave me alone?

please don't leave me alone

because if you stop i won't be able to do it anymore

you know i almost can't do it anymore

i'm a savior and a ruler and leader packed into one

but the rest don't know that the blackness has already won

—

I smile I smile I smile till my face almost breaks, stretching the limits of how fake I can be. My hair is golden as is the mask I wear and nobody but _her (piperpiperpiper)_ can see through it. I am golden but I am broken and the war is over but it's left something evil in me.

—

guess what?

i want to scream

i want everybody to know the real me

i'm not strong because the monsters

the ones i can't fight

are born my head

but i can't destroy them in my head

without taking their place

—

this world that we live in

is so **cold** and **empty**

you are my bright light

 _(my night-light)_

don't go dark on me

[ one thing

that i will plead]

there's a monster in my head

i'm enveloped by its silhouette

and it's

 _slipping_

slipping

away from me

—

Give me your bright smiles because they are the only things which can give me light now.

Give me your sweet voice because it is the only thing that I can listen to right now.

Give me your fantasies because they are all I can imagine now.

(Give me your everything and I'll give you mine

not that you'd want mine, it's tattered)

—

 _~i could lie awake_

 _just to watch you breathe~_

there's nothing else for me to do

you are the poison, the antidote

and you trip me up

until i fall on my feet

into you

—

Why can't you be my dark star?

I think I've sucked out all the light out of you / / beautiful things can still shine in the dark.

[but for them to sparkle?

you have to believe in yourself]

—

believe believe believe guess what i don't believe i've suffered too much at the hands of fate herself and you keep telling me that yeah you have to fall before you fly but guess what i'm a son of the sky i don't have to fall i just fly and i hold you in my arms when i do because maybe i can fall but i'll keep you upright, angel

—

i'm sinking

i'm drowning

children of the sky shouldn't try to swim

we're like birds trying to walk

we just aren't meant for the water

(but there's no other way for me to try to fight my demons)

they're in my head

they're out of my head

they're everywhere, they're nowhere

save me please

save me now

wait too long?

 _**and poof. i'm gone**_

—

I'll wait here for you long after you're gone, because I know you'll never leave me.

Not really.

Not truly.

You love my arms the most.

I hope.

I really hope you do.

Because yours are the only place I ever want to be.

For the rest of my life I only want to come back to you.

You'll love me.

Always, won't you?

 _(just please don't go dark on me)_

—

 _love me_

 _i don't know if you want to_

 _i don't know if you will do_

 _but please_

 _love me_

 _if it's the last thing you say_

 _i just want to hear those words_

 _on your siren lips_

 _even if it's just once_

 _[i'll make you a permanent eclipse_

 _don't worry_

 _i usually pull off the impossible]_

—

The impossible?

Are you okay with that?

Oh, right.

If you didn't know, I'm a hero.

Son of the sky.

Half mortal.

Half immortal.

An hybrid.

Just like you.

Oh, didn't you know that?

You're unnatural.

A freak of nature.

Well, now we fit together.

—

i'm going to fly up in the air

i don't know where else to be free

to escape the demons

inside of me

i know what i'm

going to end up to be

baby now it's time

i can't flee

you have my heart

i've given you the key

—

There's a light in the chasm that we'll go towards until the brightness breaks us.

I am air and you are the earth and somewhere along the way opposites started to attract.

Now we're forever together and don't dream of tearing us apart.

—

 _i'm a hero_

 _i'm the hero_

 _i save the day_

 _i always do_

 _it's my job._

 _i'm a hero_

 _and heroes are unselfish._

 _they do what they must_

 _no matter the cost._

 _but darling, if that's how you define a hero?_

 _you've come to the monster instead._

—

Look into my eyes.

What do you see there?

Lighting? Sky? Fear?

I know what you should see.

The demons.

The fire is agony, burning inside of me.

By I douse the flames.

For you.

—

 _~there's no hate,_

 _there's no love_

 _only dark skies that hang above_

 _i call your name as i walk alone_

 _send a signal to guide me home~_

 _-starset, dark on me-_

 **AN:**

 **yeah so i know that i should be working on my prompt fic but evil bunnies keep attacking me and not letting me go until i write their stories. so here you go. this is kinda hard to understand and all over the place, but the basis was this:**

 **i was thinking about how there were so many fics out there about the monsters inside of percy and annabeth and not the rest of the seven. like, yeah, they went through hell, but the others suffered too. don't count them out. jiper is underrated in the angst field, and that's how this piece of ooc nonsense was born. based off 'dark on me' by starset which played on repeat for like an hour. hope you enjoyed. review below. enjoy life.**

 **[ps my pming is acting pretty weird, only some people show up. so sorry if i don't reply to you, it's probably because i can't see your pm. ff is acting up, like i said]**

 **okay, bye, like it always is these days it's super late and i need to go to bed. love all you awesome reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers.**

 **out!**

 **-Dee**


End file.
